


Rhythmic and Rocking

by nat (MoastedRarshmallow)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoastedRarshmallow/pseuds/nat
Summary: Some smut I wrote on public transportation





	Rhythmic and Rocking

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol this is super short its just porn which i find really fun to write, good way to warm up.... and i always always see bubblegum being the bottom/submissive and marcy being the top/dominant but have u seen how commanding bubblegum is with her kingdom? dont tell me sexy times wouldn't be the same. kudos keep me going :3c

The noise from the opened window shook Marceline from her bass tuning. Her large ears twitched uncomfortably as she took in the sounds of the night. Her intense yellow eyes darted around her when she could no longer take the sound. In the wake of the sound, she found a half-naked Princess Bubblegum stuck in the far window. 

Marceline scrambled to help her through, slamming that damned window closed behind her.

“What the fuc-mmmmnghh!” Bonnie cut her off with a deep kiss. She wore a lacy bra and thick pajama pants. No shoes, no shirt. 

“Bonnie!” Marcy pushed her away. “What the hell? Sneaking in through windows is MY thing!” She said, masking her concern with a bit of humor. What the fuck had gotten into the princess?

“I,” Bonnie started, pausing to remove the last of her clothes. Marceline’s pupils expanded to accommodate the new view. “I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been stressed. I miss you. Let’s have sex, right now.”

“Right now?” Marcy tripped over this. Right now, in the middle of the night? In the middle of her music work? In her house? 

“Right now,” Bonnie said. She pulled Marceline onto the feathery bed by the wrist. Marcy, almost transfixed, made no moves to stop her. 

Agile hands pulled off Marceline’s clothes. Marcy felt soft fingers, cold from the outside, find her breasts and start massaging them roughly. She let a whine escape from under her fangs. 

Mouth found nipple. When Marceline’s chest was nice and hard, Bonnie pulled down the vampire’s jeans… she hadn’t been wearing underwear.   
Marceline let all of this happen quite contentedly, it wasn’t every day her girlfriend was this forward about what she wanted. Plus, Marcy had missed her too, though she wouldn’t say it. She wished she knew how to say it. 

Bonnie spread Marceline’s muscular legs apart, revealing the object of her desire. She angled herself on top of Marcy, pink against gray. Her candy fingers slipped into her lover.  
They made love, slow and rhythmic, like a heartbeat. Marceline felt the textures of Bonnie’s skin against hers, the patches of chemical burn from inadequate lab safety and the sticky places where her gummy parts had dampened. Bonnie rocked against Marcy, one hand on her breast and one hand inside of her. Marceline took care of Bonnie, too, her long fingers exploring the length of her soft clitoris. 

It was comforting sex, for two people in love, like a consummation of marriage. They came almost together, laughing about it and kissing. They fell asleep without changing the sheets, the musk of sex clinging to their skin all night long.


End file.
